ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The World Under Us Part 2
The World Under Us Part 2 is the second episode of OmniTerra. Plot and Summary In Dr Nega's Base... Unknown Omnislinger: I captured a Tetramand Omni, my lord. Dr Nega: Good. Give it to me. U.O: No. Doc, I reckon it's mine. Dr Nega took a Red Negazoom 6000 out of his box on his table, and took out three Nega Capsules. Dr Nega: I'll have to take it then. Dr Nega took a red capsule from the three and put it in his Red Aczoom. Red Aczoom 6000: Red Aczoom fitted with Nega Pyronite DNA. Dr Nega shot the Pyronite, called Negablast, at the U.O. Dr Nega: What I say goes. NOW GIVE ME THE TETRAMAND! The U.O fitted the Tetramand, called Jolty, into his gun. U.O: Come on, Jolty, Arm Spin! He shoots, and a four armed creature shot out of his gun, at Negablast. Dr Nega: Nega Ball! Jolty starts spinning forwards, and speeds toward Negablast. Negablast breathes a physic blast at Jolty, and knocks him out of the air. U.O: Jolty! How could you hurt him? I just got him! Dr Nega: Don't care. Back in the streets of OmniTerra. Ash: I love Omni-Slinging. Suddenly, a knight in shining armour appeared, with a Pistol. Nega Knight : DIE, Trenton! Ash: I didn't know everyone hated me. The knight puts a purple capsule into his Pistol. Pistol: Crystalsapien DNA fitted. Nega Knight: Crystal Array! He shot. Ash leaped out of the way to avoid being impaled by six sharp diamonds. The Crystalsapien, Sharp, hit a wall, and rebounded into the Nega Knight's hand. Ash: Huh. You missed. He fits his Gold Aczoom with Lavae. Gold Aczoom 3000: Gold Aczoom fitted with Pyronite DNA. He shoots. Nega Knight: You use a Pyronite? When I could use a- He fits his Pistol with a blue capsule and shoots! Nega Knight: Polar Manzardill! Freezor, Blizzard Shower! Freezor uses his cryokinetic breath the conjure a blizzard, that showered over Lavae. Lavae fell to the floor, unconsious. Ash: Come on Lavae, you can fight it! Nega Knight: I'm afraid, little boy, he can't. Unknown Voice: Not if I can help it! *shoots a Splixson Omni at the Nega Knight* Freezor hit Ash and Ash froze. Literally. Voice: Multiplicat, Multiple Punch! Multiplicat multiplied into six Splixsons and the Splixons shot at the Nega Knight, overpowering him.''The voice's speaker walked out of the shadows, aiming his Shooter at the Nega Knight. Fordd: It's time to shine! Ash: Fordd? Fordd: Sorry for hurting Brikzilla. Ash: Hmmph. Fordd: I'll help you get out. ''Fordd picks up Lavae, and squeezes his tail, making it breathe fire at Ash in his ice prison. '' Ash: Give Lavae. ''Fordd gives Ash Lavae. Ash gets his Omni Mod out of his pocket, fitted Lavae and it to his gun. Ash: Omni Mod, Spin Boost! Lavae starts spinning inside Ash's Gold Aczoom, creating a fire tornado. Ash: Fire Ball! Omni Modification Exceed 100% The fire turns blue. The Nega Knight shoots a purple version of a Petrosapien Omni. Nega Knight: Feel! The Power! Of THE NEGA!!!! Ash shoots. Red and purple. Pyronite versus Petrosapien. Fire versus Crystal. '' Nega Knight: Nega Shield! ''Lavae's fire ball attack is defeated by a Petrosapien Shield. Nega Knight: Negas are programmed only to WIN!! Fordd: So Negas are non-sentient? Ash: Speak in English, Fordd. Fordd: So Negas are robotic? They're not living beasts? Nega Knight: Exactly. With the help of Dr Nega, no Omni will ever be seen on NegaTerra, and the show will have to be renamed. Ash: Never! Lavae uses his Physical part of Fire Ball to crack through the Petrosapien shield. Some residents were coming to watch this battle, and they were taking their Omni Guns out. Mayor: What did you say about renaming OmniTerra? Nega Knight: Don't you dare shoot me, low life! Mayor: What did you call me, you knight? He fits his Conductoid Omni to his gun. The Nega fits a Chronosapien Nega to his gun. They shoot. The Conductoid, Plugshot versus the Chronosapien, Timeray. Nega Knight: Timeray, Age Blast! Timeray shoots a red ray at Plugshot. Mayor: ._. Plugshot.... Feedback. Like Feedback's signature move, Plugshot conducted the blast and redirected it at Timeray. Timeray swerved out of the way and the age blast hit the Nega Knight, making it crumble. Mayor: ... Never mess with the Mayor ... THE END Characters *Ash Trenton *Fordd *Nega Knight *Dr Nega *Unknown Omnislinger Omni Debuts *Lavae (x2) *Jolty *Plugshot *Timeray *Multiplicat *Freezor *Sharp Nega Debuts *Negablast *Unnamed Petrosapien Nega Omni Moves *Fire Ball *Arm Spin *Crystal Array *Blizzard Shower *Multiple Punch *Feedback Nega Moves *Physic Blast *Nega Shield Omni Mod Powers *Spin Boost Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:InterspaceMaster Category:OmniTerra